Love Betrayed
by Areikoto
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha unexpectedly turns youkai? And worse, what happenes to Kagome? InuxKag oneshot


Disclamer: I own nothing. Wish I did but I don't and I never will.

Kagome ran, hoping to forget everything she has seen. She knows it is impossible to forget it but she still wishes fo the memories to fade as she runs blindly through the dense forest. She was hoping to forget the horrible images of her once hanyou now turned youkai. She didn't know how it had happened, all she knew was he still had the tetsuiga on his hip and he transformed into a full youkai. Tears ran down her pale rose cheeks as they were torn at by branches and other foliage as she ran, hoping to get away from her beloved hanyou turned youkai.

Suddenly said person dropped down infront of her and said," You do know, its your fault they died? If you hadn't ran they would have been spared, at least for a little while longer." in a snarl as he grabbed the frightened miko by her upper arms.

Kagome whimpered slightly and said," Why? Why did this happen? How did this happen?" as she winced from Inuyasha's claws being dug into her fleash.

Inuyasha merely laughed and said," It was because of you, it was all because of you." as he started to drag the young miko back to the now slaughtered village.

Kagome said," How? I never wanted this?" as she tried to fight against the strong youkai's grip but was losing the battle and her strength.

Inuyasha walked into what was once Keade's hut but wasn't anymore. He threw the young girl into a corner of the hut and said," You didn't ask for this but the stupid human part of me did. He wanted more strength to protect you." in a disgusted snarl.

Kagome, who was now sobbing, said," So you took over?" as she tried to curl up into a ball and dissapear from the youkai's rage.

The youkai nodded his head as he rushed forward and used his claws to cut away the miko's clothes, leaving dripping red lines in his wake. Once he had her completely stripped he used the belt from his hikamas and tied Kagome's hands up as he started to get undressed. The young girl sobbed as the youkai decided to take her purity. Suddenly he slapped her across the face leaving crimson cuts on her cheek as she sobbed scilently. The youkai finally found his realese and as he was putting his clothes back on he noticed that the young girl's pulse was slowing quite a bit. He looked at her and noticed that the wounds he inflicted were deeper then he had thought. Suddenly his crimson eyes flashed back to golden honey. He grabbed Kagome's shoulders and said," Kagome? Kagome! You can't die! I love you!" as he shook her gently.

Chocolate eyes met with golden honey as she said," I'm sorry Inuyasha, I love you too and I'm glad I get to see you once more before I...........die." Then she drew in a breath and her heart stopped. Inuyasha let out a mournful howl as he held Kagome's body close saying," I'm sorry." over and over. Then he got up and went outside to bury the young miko and he saw what real damage he had done. He noticed four bodies near the hut that looked familiar. As he walked closer he noticed that one of the forms was the youkai slayer, Sango. She had wounds to her stomach and arms and then beside her a short distance was the monk, Miroku. He had large slash wounds to his chest and right arm. Then a little ways from him was the bloodied form of the kitsune, Shippo. He looked like he was literally beaten to a bloody pulp, and a short ways from him was the form of the old priestess, Keade, whom was slashed in multiple places. Inuyasha looked around at the wreckage and saw that no one was still alive. He spent an entire two days burying the dead.

On the second day he took the bodies of Sango, Miroku, Keade, Kagome, Kirara, and Shippo and buried them all beneath the Goshinboku. Once he was finished he looked to the sky and said," Can Kami or my friends forgive me for the atrocities I have done?" as he walked a short distance from the graves and unsheathed the tetsuiga. He said," Please, forgive me everyone." as he plunged the blade into his chest and fell to the ground, dead.

A/N

Yup, I just felt like writing something like that for a while and one of my friends wanted me to write a fic where they die and stay dead so there ya go. Review please and tell me of anything I need to change or tell me if it was good or bad. Thanks for reading.


End file.
